Happy Birthday, Iggy
by Fanlady
Summary: Ignis melewati setiap ulang tahunnya dengan penuh syukur, karena ia memiliki teman-teman yang peduli dan terus bertahan di sisinya.


" **Happy Birthday, Iggy"**

By Fanlady

Disclaimer : **Final Fantasy XV © Square Enix.** Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning (s) : _set in main game and brotherhood_ , _spoiler_ untuk _ending game_ , mungkin sedikit OOC.

.

 **07.02.2018**

 **Selamat ulang tahun, Ignis Stupeo Scientia!**

.

.

.

 _7 tahun_.

"Iggy! Iggy!"

Ignis menghentikan langkah dan berbalik untuk menghadapi bocah lima tahun yang berlari riang ke arahnya.

"Pangeran Noctis, jangan lari-lari seperti itu. Nanti anda bisa jatuh dan terluka," tegur Ignis.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh, kok! Tenang saja!" sahut Noctis ceria. Ia membungkukkan badan ke depan mendekati Ignis dan tersenyum misterius. "Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu! Coba tebak apa?"

"Um ..." Ignis melirik kedua tangan Noctis yang disembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Kelopak bunga kuning cerah mengintip di balik jaket hitam yang dikenakan Noctis. "Bunga?"

"Woah! Iggy hebat bisa menebak dengan benar!" seru Noctis dengan mata berbinar takjub. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa tangkai bunga daffodil yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya. "Aku dengar dari Paman Scientia kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu! Jadi aku memetik beberapa bunga di taman!"

Ignis menerima bunga yang diulurkan Noctis padanya sambil mengulas senyum kecil. Ia sedikit tersentak saat sosok mungil itu mendadak memberikan pelukan erat padanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Iggy!"

"Terima kasih ... Noctis."

.

.

.

 _10 tahun_.

Ignis duduk seorang diri di perpustakaan istana, berusaha menyelesaikan tumpukan tugas yang diberikan oleh para tutornya. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya sejak dua setengah jam yang lalu, fokus pada buku-buku yang terbuka dan sebagian ditumpuk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, ternyata kau di sini."

Ignis mengangkat wajah dan dengan sigap bangkit saat menyadari sosok pria yang tengah menghampirinya dengan langkah tegap.

"Tuan Cor," Ignis membungkuk sejenak dengan sedikit gugup. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi," ucap Cor dengan suara tenangnya. "Ada kiriman yang datang untukmu dari Tenebrae."

"Tenebrae?" Iris _emerald_ Ignis melebar mendengarnya.

"Ya. Kiriman untukmu dari Pangeran Noctis."

Cor menyerahkan sebuah kotak persegi yang terbalut kertas kado cantik berwarna biru muda. Hadiah itu terbungkus sangat rapi, membuat Ignis yakin bukan Noctis sendiri yang membungkusnya.

"Kudengar hari ini ulang tahunmu," kata Cor. "Kurasa pangeran mengingatnya dan memutuskan untuk mengirim hadiah ini untukmu karena ia tak bisa memberikannya secara langsung."

Ignis menunduk menatap kotak hadiah di tangannya. "Apa—apa Pangeran Noctis di sana baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya. Proses penyembuhannya berjalan baik berkat bantuan Ratu Sylva, sang _Oracle_ , dan juga putrinya, _Lady_ Lunafreya."

 _Ah, Lunafreya_ ... Ignis sudah mendengar banyak hal tentang gadis itu dari surat yang terakhir dikirimkan Noctis padanya.

"Aku harus segera pergi," Cor kembali berujar. Ia lantas menepuk pundak Ignis singkat. "Selamat ulang tahun, nak."

"A-ah, terima kasih." Ignis kembali memberikan bungkukan singkat, lalu mengawasi punggung Cor yang berjalan menjauh.

Setelah sosok sang _Marshal_ tak lagi terlihat, Ignis mengalihkan pandangan pada kado yang masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Hatinya terasa hangat karena sang pangeran mengingat ulang tahunnya dan menyempatkan diri mengirim hadiah, meski saat ini kondisinya sedang tidak baik dan tengah dalam masa penyembuhan di Tenebrae.

"Terima kasih, Noct ..."

.

.

.

 _19 tahun_.

Bunyi siulan nyaring dari kompor membuat Ignis menghentikan kegiatannya menyusun piring di meja makan. Ia mematikan api dan menurunkan ketel dari atas kompor. Bubuk kopi yang sudah disiapkan di cangkir kini ia tambahkan dengan air panas yang baru saja masak. Aroma kopi yang sangat disukainya kini menguar di dapur apartemen itu. Ignis sejenak menghirup aroma itu untuk menenangkan pikiran yang jenuh setelah satu hari melelahkan lagi yang berlalu.

Ignis baru saja hendak membawa cangkirnya ke meja makan saat ia mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka, diikuti suara-suara lain yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Kau yakin Iggy akan datang hari ini, 'kan, Noct?" suara Prompto terdengar.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan tadi sore," sahut Noctis.

"Aku melihat Iggy cukup sibuk di Citadel tadi. Mungkin saja dia tidak akan datang dan memilih langsung pulang untuk beristirahat," kali ini Gladiolus yang berkomentar.

"Tidak mungkin. Iggy pasti akan langsung datang kalau aku yang meminta—"

Tiga sosok berhenti mendadak di ruang depan, menatap Ignis yang berdiri dengan ekspresi datar di sebelah meja makan.

"Selamat malam, kalian bertiga."

"I-Iggy, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Noctis yang jelas terkejut.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku datang, Noct? Dan aku pasti akan langsung datang jika kau memintaku, 'kan?" Ignis mengulang pernyataan yang diucapkan Noctis beberapa saat lalu.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku memintamu datang pukul sembilan lewat! Dan ini masih pukul tujuh, Iggy!"

"Ah ..." Ignis menoleh untuk menatap jam di dinding. "Pekerjaanku selesai lebih awal. Jadi aku memutuskan langsung ke sini."

Noctis berdecak keras dan langsung menarik Gladiolus dan Prompto menjauh. Ignis menatap ketiga temannya dengan alis terangkat sementara mereka yang saling berbisik sambil memunggunginya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi ..." Noctis menghela napas panjang dan berjalan mendekati Ignis. Ia meletakkan bungkusan besar, yang baru disadari Ignis dibawa pemuda itu, di meja.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ignis heran.

Gladiolus dan Prompto juga berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan bungkusan yang sama, hanya sedikit lebih kecil, di meja makan di hadapan Ignis.

"Uh ..." Noctis menoleh pada kedua temannya yang hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Kami bermaksud merayakan ulang tahunmu di sini, Iggy," Gladiolus akhirnya berujar. Alis Ignis kembali terangkat, kali ini karena terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak ingat hari ini ulang tahunnya.

"Noct bersikeras ingin membuat pesta kejutan. Jadi kami belanja banyak barang untuk menyiapkannya," lanjut Prompto. Ia melirik Noctis yang terlihat jengkel sekaligus kecewa karena rencananya gagal.

Noctis membuka bungkusan pertama yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sekotak kue. Kantung plastik lain yang dibawa Gladiolus dan Prompto berisi berbagai minuman kaleng dan snack, juga pita, balon, dan dekorasi perta lainnya.

"Kurasa pestanya ditunda dulu untuk tahun depan?" ucap Gladiolus, juga melirik Noctis.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita tetap akan membuatnya hari ini," kata Noctis. "Masih ada waktu untuk menyiapkan semuanya, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat," Gladiolus mengangguk seraya terkekeh kecil.

"Ya! Ayo kita buat pesta yang meriah untuk Iggy!" Prompto berseru antusias.

"Biar kubantu—" Ignis hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, namun segera ditahan Noctis yang menarik kursi dan memaksanya duduk.

"Tidak, Iggy. Kau duduk diam saja di sini. Kami akan menyiapkan semuanya."

Ignis tak bisa menahan senyum sementara ia menyaksikan ketiga sahabatnya bekerja mendekorasi apartemen Noctis dengan berbagai perlengkapan pesta.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman ..."

.

.

.

 _23 tahun_.

"Kalian yakin mau memasak makan malam?" Ignis bertanya sangsi. Ia menatap Gladiolus, Noctis, dan Prompto yang masing-masing memegang kantung plastik berisi bahan makanan.

"Tentu saja yakin!" sahut Prompto penuh semangat. "Kami sudah sering melihatmu memasak, jadi pasti tak akan sulit melakukannya sendiri. Ya, 'kan?"

"Aku lebih suka kalau Iggy yang memasak sebenarnya," gumam Noctis. Ia jelas mengkhawatirkan nasib makan malam mereka dan memikirkan kemungkinan ia akan keracunan dengan makanan buatannya sendiri.

"Oh, ayolah, Noct. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Iggy hari ini?" ujar Gladiolus.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak bilang kita harus _memasak_."

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu melakukan ini," ucap Ignis menyela. "Biar aku saja yang—"

"Tidak, tidak. Malam ini kau cukup memperhatikan saja, Iggy. Kami akan menyiapkan semua makan malamnya, jangan khawatir," Gladiolus berkata sambil menepuk pundak Ignis.

"Benar. Ini hari ulang tahunmu, jadi kau harus bersenang-senang dan tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang merepotkan!" Prompto menambahkan ceria.

"Tapi—"

Ignis mencoba protes, namun Gladiolus sudah lebih dulu menyeret Prompto dan Noctis —yang terlihat ogah-ogahan— menjauh untuk mulai menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

"Dasar. Mereka selalu saja berbuat seenaknya ..." Ignis hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, berharap ketiganya tidak membuat kekacauan (dan semoga saja mereka tidak benar-benar sampai keracunan malam ini).

Walau begitu, Ignis tentu saja tetap bersyukur karena ketiga temannya masih peduli dengan ulang tahunnya meski saat ini mereka tengah berada di tengah kondisi krisis.

Ignis menatap punggung Gladiolus, Noctis, dan Prompto yang berdiri di depan meja sibuk berkutat dengan bahan makanan yang akan dimasak.

"Terima kasih, kalian bertiga ..."

.

.

.

 _35 tahun_.

Suara langkah sepatu boot Ignis teredam oleh rumput basah yang tumbuh di jalan setapak yang dilewatinya. Aroma petrichor masih jelas tercium, dan awan mendung baru saja berlalu digantikan kembali oleh matahari pagi yang bersinar malu-malu di balik kabut tipis.

Ignis menghitung setiap langkah yang ditapakinya, menghirup setiap aroma bunga yang berbeda dan tahu tempat tujuannya hany tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Langkahnya akhirnya terhenti di depan petak makam terakhir di taman itu yang tertutup tangkai-tangkai daffodil berwarna kuning cerah. Ia membungkuk, meletakkan sebuket bunga yang dibawanya dan mengusap nama yang terukir di nisan.

 **NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM CXIV**

 _ **The Last King of Lucis**_

"Halo, Noct."

Ignis tak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan yang telah menemaninya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, namun ia bisa membayangkan sosok Noctis duduk di depannya. Ekspresi wajah mengantuk yang biasa diperlihatkan pemuda itu setiap kali Ignis membangunkan dan mengajaknya bicara terlalu pagi. Senyum tipis terukir di sudut bibir Ignis meski rasanya menyakitkan.

"Kau ingat hari ini hari apa? Kuharap kau tidak lupa, karena biasanya kau orang yang selalu mengingatkanku tentang hari ini."

Hembusan angin sejuk membuat Ignis sedikit bergidik. Mungkin memang masih terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung.

"Gladio dan Prompto bilang mereka akan datang ke rumahku nanti untuk berpesta. Mereka sama sekali tidak berubah meski tahun-tahun sudah berlalu, bukan?"

Ignis kembali menyunggingkan senyum sendu. Sinar matahari menghangatkan tubuhnya meski rasanya menyakitkan mengingat pengorbanan yang harus diberikan demi bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan itu.

"Insomnia sudah kembali berkembang. Waktu dua tahun cukup bagi orang-orang untuk kembali dan memulai hidup mereka dari awal lagi di kota ini," Ignis bercerita pelan. "Dan semuanya berkatmu, Noct. Kau memberi harapan untuk kami semua."

Suara Ignis tercekat, dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak bicara lagi. Lagipula, siapa yang akan mendengarnya?

Ignis menarik napas dalam, menghirup udara pagi dan juga menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut bekas luka di sisi wajahnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, dan meski tak bisa melihatnya, Ignis tetap bisa merasakan sinar matahari yang menyapu kulitnya. Ignis tahu mereka tak akan pernah bisa merasakan kehangatan sang surya jika bukan karena pengorbanan Noctis.

"Terima kasih, Noct ... Terima kasih untuk segalanya ..."

.

.

.

fin


End file.
